


Sometimes

by Valkyrie_of_the_Dead



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_of_the_Dead/pseuds/Valkyrie_of_the_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Sherlock's absence both him and John look at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes he looks up at the stars and wonders whether he'll ever do it again with someone at his side. Sometimes he hears steps behind him and he turns around, filled by that irrational, hateful hope, that somebody, somebody, is walking towards him. Sometimes he thinks he feels something, a presence, next to him, doing the same. Sometimes, he believes. And then he puts his coat-collar up and tightens the scarf and walks away because the stars are meaningless. Because he had his own one. Leaning heavily on his stick, he walks away and tries to forget.

Sometimes he looks up at the stars and wonders whether he'll ever do it again with someone at his side. Sometimes he hears steps behind him and he turns around, filled by that irrational, hateful hope, that somebody, somebody, is walking towards him. Sometimes he thinks he feels something, a presence, next to him, doing the same. Sometimes, he believes. And then he puts his coat-collar up and tightens the scarf and walks away because the stars are meaningless. Because he had his own one. Breathing harshly from the chase, he walks away and tries to remember.

Sometimes they look up at the stars and wonder whether they'll ever do it again with no-one at their side. Sometimes they don't hear steps behind him and they turn around, filled by that irrational, hateful fear, that somebody, somebody, is not walking with them. Sometimes they think they can't feel something, the presence, next to them, doing the same. Sometimes, they fear. And then they put their coat-collars up and tighten the scarves and walk away because the stars are meaningless. Because they have their own one. Breathing harshly from the chase, they walk away and live.


End file.
